To Forgive or Not To Forgive That is the Question
by Carrie153
Summary: Kyouya's younger sister has come back from America after three years. Mimi still hasn't forgiven him for what happened four years ago before she was sent to America by their father. It's partly Kyouya's fault for her accident, but he won't admit to it. Now Mimi's on a rampage to bring Kyouya down. But before she can complete her mission, will a host be able to tame her wild heart?
1. Welcome Home

**Hey minna! Thanks for reading my 5th fanfic! Hooray! Anyways, I really shouldn't be creating more fanfics... cause I still have four incomplete fanfics, and I'm going to continue a finished one... Anyways, check my other fanfics out! Arigato! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own my OC - Mimi**

* * *

I stepped off the private jet that my family owned, eager to step down on solid ground.

"Finally! I'm home in Japan!" I exclaimed. A light breeze blew, and I held on to my cute floppy sunhat.

"Oujo-sama! Oujo-sama!" I looked around for the source of voices and grinned widely when I found my beloved maids and butlers waving at me from the ground.

"Minna! Watashi modottekita! (I'm back!)" I hurried down the steps and leaped into the arms of Akiko, one of my maids. She squeezed me into a warm embrace and everyone came together for a group hug.

"We're so happy to have you back, oujo-sama!" I laughed as they squeezed tighter. "We were so lonely for the past three years!"

"Now, now, minna," I chided, pulling away. "I'm sure you all have some interesting stories to share with me. It wasn't _that_ bad for the past three years, right?" I began to regret my words as everyone looked down and shuffled their feet. I sighed.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"Oujo-sama, we're back at the estate."

"Mhmm…" I rubbed my sleepy eyes and blinked, taking in the view of my insanely large mansion coming into view. The limousine pulled up to the front of the house after going around the round-about.

"I really don't understand why Papa has this round-about. Why can't he just get a normal driveway like the house we have in America?" I grumbled. A butler opened the door for me to get out and I smiled at him, recognizing his face.

"Kiba-kun!" I greeted him, flinging myself at the surprised and happy young man.

"It's good to have you back, oujo-sama," he whispered, patting my back.

"Oujo-sama." I turned around, bounding for the steps up to the grand house.

"Where's Papa?" I asked Mayra, one of the maids that had followed me in.

"Ootori-sama is upstairs in his study." I thanked her and headed up to my father's private study. I knocked on the door before opening it.

"Papa, I'm home."

Yoshio Ootori looked up from the massive amount of paperwork on his desk and smiled. He stood up and walked over to me, giving me a warm embrace.

"Welcome home, my darling." He held me away at arm's length, inspecting me. "How was America? Did you make friends? Your school grades?"

"America was just fine, Papa. I made lots of friends, and they were sad to see me go. My school grades remained number one, and I even placed first on the national exams." I knew where this was headed. No matter how much love my family showered me with, Papa always came back to the one question out of habit.

"Did you meet any of my business partners?"

"Yes, Papa. They were thrilled to hear that you are doing fine. They were surprised to see me in America alone though." Silence. "Papa, why didn't you let me take Kyouya or Fuyumi to America with me?"

Startled at my unexpected question, he tried to formulate an explanation.

"My dear, Fuyumi is already married. You couldn't take her away from her husband. As for Kyouya, he has school to attend. He's in his second-year at high school now." Yoshio loosened his hold on my shoulders and let his arms drop down to his side.

"I am a year younger than Kyouya. I don't see why I was the only one who was sent away." I bitterly replied. I was still holding a grudge against my father who had sent me away to America for three years right before I was done with junior-high. In America, junior-high was called 'middle school', which lasted for three years before going into high school.

"Mimi," he called out just as I was about to leave. "You will be starting at Ouran High School with Kyouya and his friends. Try and be –"

"No, Papa. I'm not going to be friends with them just for your benefit." I didn't bother turning around. "You already have Yuuichi, Akito, and Kyouya being friends with everyone for the sake of your connections. I will not be a pawn to your games. You at least owe me this." I left his study and headed to my room which was on the third floor. I passed by Fuyumi's empty room and smiled sadly. _I won't see her for a while…I miss you onee-san._

* * *

"Oujo-sama, it is dinner time."

I groaned, pushing myself off my fluffy bed. I had forgotten that in the Ootori family you had to dress up for dinner. In America where I lived alone with three maids and a butler, I never had to dress up. I opened my closet, which was the size of a room, and picked out a simple but cute short dress that reached two inches above my knees. _I grew again…_ I was already 5'6", an inch above the average height of a Japanese girl. _Oh well, I'm not changing._ I headed down to the dining room where my father sat at the head of the table with my mother to the left of him. My three older brothers were seated on the right side of Yoshio, which left me the seat next to Mother. I took my place and waited for dinner to begin. It was silent as usual, only with a few pieces of conversation floating around.

"Mimi, there will be a welcoming party for you tomorrow evening. Make sure you dress in something more…formal." Yoshio said. He turned his attention to his sons. "I will be inviting my business partners tomorrow, so be on your best behaviors. Do not do anything improper. Make sure you also invite your friends." I watched as my brothers nodded their heads. Yuuichi looked up and saw me staring and smiled.

"Ne, Mimi, how was America? Did you do anything interesting?" My oldest brother asked, interested.

"America was fine," I huffed out, acting bored. "Nothing special happened, except it turns out that I'm very talented at everything I do." I smirked.

"Did you get my letters, Mimi?" Akito tried to not sound excited, but I could tell his eyes begged to differ.

"Of course, onii-san. I kept all of your letters. It made me happy to know that everyone except Kyouya was thinking about me." I met Kyouya's grey eyes with a cold stare from my violet eyes. He dropped his gaze and everyone continued to eat their dinner, afraid to say something. I finished mine off quickly and stood up excusing myself.

I went back to my room, glad that I had already finished unpacking, and changed out of my dress into a pair of black skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a lavender top that complimented my eyes and jet-black hair. It was 8:00. _Never too late to go out._ I grabbed a silver purse and quietly left my house, informing the maids to let my family know that I was just going out if they asked for my location.

Kiba was waiting outside with the limo for me, remembering my routine. I flashed him a grin as I climbed in before he drove us to the Ootori barn where my beloved horses waited for me.


	2. You're Not Forgiven

"Alright class, settle down! We have a new student today." The teacher stepped to the side, revealing me. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Ootori Michiko, but please call me 'Mimi.' Please take care of me." I slightly bowed.

"Any questions for Ootori-san?"

Two hands shot up. I saw that the hands belonged to mischievous-looking orange-haired twins.

"Do you happen – " One began.

"To have a brother – " The other said.

"Named Kyouya?" They finished, looking satisfied. I noticed the entire class shifted around nervously.

"And if I do?" I quirked an elegant eyebrow.

"But you don't look like him!" The one on the left cried out.

"You look prettier and angelic!" The one on the right exclaimed. The entire class murmured in agreement. I was wearing a short plaid skirt and a white button-down with a black fitted blazer. My long locks were up in a messy bun with silver chopsticks sticking out. Wisps of hair framed my petite, structured oval face. I had a natural tanned complexion with perfect skin. Basically, I was the embodiment of perfection, not to sound like I'm bragging or being conceited.

"I think I saw you in a magazine before!" A girl suddenly exclaimed. "Now that you mentioned it, I did too!" "It was in America's version of _Seventeen_, right?!" "The youngest one in _Vogue_, too!" The class burst into little chatters and exclamations of new discoveries.

"Eto… you can sit in the back with the Hitachiin twins and Fujioka Haruhi." The teacher pointed them out to me as I made my way back there. I sat in front of one of the twins, while the other twin sat next to me and the small brown-haired boy sat diagonally back from me.

For the rest of class, I zoned out, having already knowing the lessons back from America. I felt everyone whispering and staring at me but I ignored them, sketching out a picture of the water fountain outside in the large pond with water lilies and koi. What seemed like forever, the bell finally rang for lunch. I grabbed my sketch book and pencil and was about to leave when an arm draped itself over my shoulders and another arm around my waist. I had a feeling I knew who they belonged to.

"Hello, my new toy," one purred in my ear. "I'm Hikaru, the older twin."

"And I'm the younger twin, Kaoru."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." The small boy smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes to inspect him, leaning forward as I did so. Haruhi looked around nervously.

"Eto…"

"Cross-dresser." My single statement caused the three of them to freeze.

"She's – "

"He's – "

"Not a cross-dresser!" The twins contradicted themselves and they realized it. I smirked at the two dumbfounded boys and wiggled out of their grasp.

"Haruhi-chan, why are you a cross-dresser? You would look much prettier as a girl. I guarantee it." I persuaded her. An idea popped into my head. "If you do so kindly, please take me to my dear brother." The tone in my voice left no room for arguments and they knew it. Haruhi nodded her head and led me the way to an abandoned music room. The twins followed behind closely, observing me. She pushed the doors to the music room open and walked in.

"Kyouya, your sister is here to see you." Haruhi announced. I heard spoons clattering onto china plates and teacups being set down. A fury of whispers ensued before a loud hush that silenced them. I entered the room with Hikaru and Kaoru hot on my trail.

"Welcome to the host club, my dear princess." A blond male stepped forward, sweeping his arms into a bow. I scanned the room and found my brother standing among a group of handsome boys. I couldn't see his eyes because of the glare on his glasses but I knew that they were focused on me. The blonde took my hand into his as he knelt down with one knee on the ground. He gently brushed his lips across the top of my smooth hands and I quickly withdrew my hand.

"My dear princess, which type are you into?" He continued. I looked up quizzically.

"Onii-san, what exactly is this?" I asked with a bored expression. I watched as Kyouya pushed his glasses up and fixed his tie.

"This is a host club, Mimi." His reply was short and curt.

"We have the natural type, which is Haruhi. The devilish type, which are the twins. The strong and silent, Mori over there. The boy lolita, which is Honey over there with his bunny, Usa-chan. The smart and cool one, Kyouya. And last but not least, the prince-type, me, Tamaki." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me close to him.

"Please refrain yourself from touching me any further, Tamaki-san." I gave him a cold stare and he quickly released me, retreating back to the group with Kyouya by his side. Kyouya continued to observe me before asking, "What are you here for, Mimi? As you can see, I am busy." I ignored his cold tone and stepped forward, my navy Keds tapping softly on the tiles.

"My dear onii-san, I would advise you to watch your tone with me." I replied with a threatening voice. "I came to get my lunch from you, which I believe Papa told the maids to give to you. After all, this is my first time back home in a new environment." I flashed a humourless grin at him. The tension in the room rose; the other hosts began to nervously shuffle their feet, watching the tension between us.

"I left it at home. Bring it yourself next time." Kyouya walked away, sitting at an empty table across the room against the window. I gnashed my teeth together, irritated. _Never again will he see me chase after him like when we were little. Never again will I believe him. Watch your back, my dear Kyouya-nii. _I allowed a frightening smile to appear on my angelic face and slowly walked away backwards before turning around once I got close to the door. I grabbed my phone from my blazer pocket and swiped my finger across the screen of my iPhone5 that I got in America.

"Kiba, book me the Haninozuka dojo for the entire day afterschool. And please print a picture of Kyouya and paste it on one of the punch bags. Get the members Ootori police force who are free for the day and tell them to train with me. I need to release my anger." I heard Kiba's snicker.

"Hai, hai, Mimi-sama." I ended the call and gripped my phone tightly in my grasp.

* * *

"Go…die…you…stupid…BASTARD!" I shouted each word out in between my forceful punches at the punching bag with Kyouya's face. The police officers free for the evening stood to the side, watching me nervously punch Kyouya's face. I spun around.

"Who's first?"

A burly man stepped up, wearing the dojo's uniform. We stepped to the center of the floor and bowed before snapping to attention. I immediately backflipped five steps away from the big man, pushing off with my hands once they came into contact with the mats on the dojo floor. Without giving me time to reposition myself, he came charging at me. I ducked under his arms and swept my leg under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. Doing a one-hand cartwheel, I was able to put some distance between us.

"Next!" I shouted. A second opponent came against me. The process continued until I was able to wipe all forty-six of them out.

"Mimi-sama, are you done?" Kiba asked. He was sitting in the corner reading a novel. I wiped my sweaty face with the sleeve of the uniform and pushed my wet locks out of my face.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home."

* * *

- First day at Ouran? Check.

- Good day at school? X mark.

- Feeling better after punching Kyouya's face on the bag? Big fat check mark.

I flopped down on my bed after my long bath in the oversized jacuzzi tub, completed with hot jet streams. A knock sounded on my door before it creaked opened.

"Honey?" My mother's warm voice called out gently. I rolled over, making space for her on my bed. She sat down and gently touched my hair.

"Can you try being nicer to Kyouya, sweetie? He's had a grumpy expression on his face since he got home, you know." A hint of worry was etched in her voice. I hated that tone. I hated that my mother constantly worried about me and Kyouya – it was bad for her health.

"Yes, okaa-san. I'll try harder next time." I still blamed him for that time even though I shouldn't have. I knew that it wasn't his fault, but at the same time, a part of me nagged that he was the problem – the problem why my right leg is always in constant pain; the issue why I couldn't run track anymore. Track, my favorite sport. He took a part of my freedom away from me. I can't find it within me to forgive him.


	3. Sabotage

"Ootori-sama, would you like to…erm…join us at the host club?" Three girls came up to me before class had started.

"No thank you, Hayate-san." I nodded my head at the other two girls beside the one who asked me. Her smile dropped from her face and I slightly panicked. _Aw, shit. Don't cry, don't cry._ I felt my mouth move on its own.

"I meant to say, I don't know where the host club is, Hayate-san. So I was afraid of saying 'yes' to you."

Instantly, her face lit up and I regretted it. I would have to see Kyoya again… The bell rang, signalling it was time for class to begin.

"Hello there," a voice I recognized snuck up behind me, snaking an arm around my tiny waist.

"My new pet," another voice echoed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Kaoru. Hikaru." I called their names in the order their voices sounded. I caught them sharing a look before they turned their attention back to me.

"Let's play the 'Guess which is Hikaru and Kaoru.'" They both said mischievously.

"Kaoru on the left. Hikaru on the right. Not that hard." I shrugged the two of them off and sat down at my desk. I could see them gaping at me, stunned that I didn't even hesitate to think about it.

"Mimi-chan," Hikaru whispered.

"Leave her alone, Hikaru!" I heard Haruhi hiss, smacking his arm lightly. It turned out that Hikaru sat next to me and Kaoru was behind me. I flipped my ebony hair back, hitting Kaoru in the face. I could hear him sputtering and I had to smile.

"Now, for math…"

* * *

**(Kaoru's POV)**

When Mimi flipped her hair backwards, it hit me in the face. At first I thought it was gross, but actually, her black hair smelled really good. I mean, _really_ good. Its scent was like strawberries, all ripe and delicious. I caught myself playing with her hair. I glanced at the side of her face which was slightly turned towards me as she continued to watch the teacher at the front. I could tell that she was bored, so I assumed that she already knew all of these lessons. The strands of her hair slipped through my fingers as I enjoyed the feeling of silk running through my fingers. Why was Kyoya's sister so intriguing? Mimi's mysterious and has a temper, I'll admit to that.

I felt a piece of paper prick my arm, causing me to jerk my hand back. The sudden movement caught Mimi's eye and she turned around with an annoyed look. I think she figured out that I was playing with her hair.

I glanced down on my desk to find the paper and Hikaru's mischievous expression aimed at me. I rolled my eyes at him before picking up the small slip:

"_Whatcha doing there, Kaoru? If the Shadow King finds out you're falling for his sister, he's going to get you _"_

What. The. Hell. I glared at Hikaru before scribbling a reply back.

"_Hikaru – what the hell are you talking about? I'm not infatuated by Kyoya's temperamental imōto._" When the teacher turned around to face the board, I quickly threw the note back to Hikaru. I leaned back in my seat, ignoring the looks Hikaru gave me.

* * *

**(Mimi's POV)**

I sat throughout the lessons, feeling so bored. On my sketchbook, I had drawn out a sketch of me running across a finish line, one that represented my elementary year before I moved to America. I continued to draw until the bell rang. _Finally! I'm outta here._ I gathered my belongings and was about to leave when a sense of déjà vu occurred again.

"Oh, Mimi," Hikaru's voice purred in my ear.

"Come with us," Kaoru's voice overlapped Hikaru's sentence before their voices blended.

"To the host club."

"Leave Mimi-chan alone." Haruhi's firm expression only prompted the twins to laugh.

"While we're at it, tell us about what happened between you and Kyoya three days ago," Hikaru pried. I saw Haruhi shoot him a glare, but he ignored it.

"He took something of mine away from me," I stated. Interest flitted across their faces.

"Like what?" Kaoru couldn't stop himself from asking. I purposely waited a couple of seconds, to create suspension.

"My freedom."

"…huh?"

"Kyoya took my freedom away."

"…."

Haruhi spoke up. "What do you mean? Surely Kyoya's not that mean to you. You're his imōto, after all." The four of us continued our walk towards the music room without me knowing it.

"Ask Kyo-nii for his version of it." I bitterly replied. The twins yanked the door open for Haruhi and me to walk through. I had already formulated a plan: I was going to make Kyoya's life difficult. He was going to eat, sleep and breathe me. I was going to integrate myself into his life and make him regret pushing me in front of the car. Accident or not, he was going to regret it.

* * *

"Mimi-chan!" The small third-year bounded towards me with a wide grin on his face. _Be nice to everyone. It's part of the plan, Mimi._ I returned a smile to what I hope was a warm smile.

"Kon'nichiwa, Honey-sempai!" I said.

"Would you like a piece of cake, Mimi-chan?" Honey's big brown eyes stared at me excitedly. I shook my head.

"Mhmm mhn." His smile fell before I could explain myself. "I brought something to share with you, Honey-sempai. That's why I didn't want cake." His eyes lit up.

"Takashi, did you hear that?" He squealed. "Mimi-chan brought me something!"

"Hmm."

I had to fight myself to not roll my eyes at the tall, silent giant. I turned my attention back to the smaller boy and held out a white box that I had kept hidden behind me.

"Open it once you go home, 'kay? I don't want anyone else to see it but you, Honey-sempai." I winked at the little boy whose eyes began to shine like stars.

"Wahh! I want to go home now, Takashi! Let's go home now!" He yelled. Takashi shook his head, refusing to give in. The twins, Tamaki and Haruhi edged in closer to see the content of the box.

"Do you have one to give to me, my princess?" Tamaki asked, looking at me expectantly.

"No."

He whimpered and ran off into a corner tracing the floor, mumbling, "Why doesn't my daughter like me? Where's Papa's present?" I ignored the moping prince and walked over to an empty couch, plopping down as graceful as I could while plopping.

"Please leave if you aren't going to be a hostess or a customer, Mimi." Kyoya's ice-cold voice sliced the warm air in the room. Already used to it, I smiled at him.

"Of course, onii-san. I'd be more than happy to be a hostess for today." An idea popped into my mind. "Ooh! We should cosplay today! I want to do a cat theme!" I exclaimed. Slowly, I could see everyone thinking about it before grinning.

"Let's do it!" The twins cried.

"Neko-chan! Neko-chan! Mimi's going to be a neko-chan!" Honey shouted with glee. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hands and spun her around. "Let's be nekos for today!" Only Kyoya looked displeased that his regular hosting theme was overtaken by mine. I smirked, walking over to a window on the far side of the room, throwing it open.

"KIBAAA!" I shouted out. Everyone in the courtyard turned to look up and saw me leaning out the window. However, they weren't my top priority at the moment. I scanned the crowded courtyard and found my blue-haired friend directing a butler where to go with the boxes he held in his arms. Kiba glanced up and waved to me.

"Who was that, Mimi?" I swear…the twins slithered up behind me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled coyly.

"A dear friend of mine." Right as I finished my sentence, the doors creaked open and there stood Kiba and Daichi, holding boxes.

"Bring them in, please." I turned, facing the hosts. "These are the costumes! There are kitty ears, tails, and cute bow ties!" I squealed, clapping my hands.

* * *

"…."

Everyone stood in front of me wearing their outfits in five minutes. Three minutes before go time. Takashi was wearing a white button-down with a back bow around his neck, black kitty ears, and a black tail pinned to his black slacks. Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins were dressed in the same fashion as Takashi. Honey, on the other hand wore a full kitty costume, wearing a one-piece footie set, complete with the hood and everything.

I had to hold back a laugh as I inspected them. I was wearing a short black skirt with black spats underneath, a white button-down, a black tail pinned to my skirt, and black cat ears. We looked like a cat family. Kyoya stood to the side with an expressionless face. I could see purple smokes of rage roll off of him. I had successfully taken over today's activities. Now, I just had to sit back and have my fun.

* * *

"Welcome to the host club!" Our voices chimed out. A bunch of female students arrived outside our doors, gasping in awe of our cosplay.

"Ohmygosh! Nekos! Nekos everywhere!" One of the girls swooned as two of her friends rushed to catch her. I smirked. I was sitting in the golden throne that Tamaki usually sat in. The boys stood around me with the twins lying casually on the ground in front of my crossed legs.

"Nyā!" I purred out, raising both of curved hands like a cat.

"Eek!" The girls shrilled, rushing forward to Kyoya to place their claims on a host.

"I want Tamaki today! I want Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai! The twins! Haruhi is so adorable! I want Mimi-chan!" _Oh yes, today was a good day._

* * *

**If you readers would be so kind enough to leave me some reviews, I'd be ****eternally grateful ;] Haha, but seriously, I think I'm starting to lose my touch on this fanfic... I had a brilliant idea with the plot and everything, but I lost track :( I'm such a great author... blehh**


End file.
